Rs verlauf TAO children
powered by http://www.webkicks.de Chatter Info: Webkicks stellt unter http://www.friendkicks.de eine neue Plattform zur Verfügung, die ergänzend zum Chat genutzt werden kann. Bei friendkicks können ausführliche Profile hinterlegt, Fotoalben angelegt, neue Leute kennengelernt und eigene Gruppen mit Forum erstellt werden - kostenlos. friendkicks Profile können im Webkicks Chatprofil verlinkt werden.(15:40) Alana betritt den Chat. (von RsRoom2) (15:42) jamie: ************* (15:42) Alana: machen wir von gestern weiter oder neu?) (15:42) jamie: *josh sah kurz alana an.dann lehnte er sich gegen der mauer. wenn selbst alana sich sorgte dann sollte es schon was heissen* (15:43) jamie: mir recht) (15:43) Alana: okay, von gestern^^) (15:44) Alana: nicht wegen den dämonen (15:44) jamie: *josh sah sie fragend an* sondern? *er hob dabei eine augenbraue* (15:45) jamie: *jamie schien die beiden immernoch nicht bemerkt zu haben, im gegenteil er beobachtete weiterhin seine mitschüler* (15:47) Linus: *linus war mit seinem wagen nun auf dem weg zur schule, auch wenn er es nicht zugab, so wollte er dennoch weiterhelfen. er hatte nie ohne grund eine vision* (15:47) Alana: er scheint sich irgendwie immer mehr zurück zu ziehen, und glaubt, dass wir alle der meinung sind, er ist noch zu jung (15:48) jamie: J: naja alana... du musst zugeben 15 ist noch kein alter indem man anfangen sollte dämonen zu jagen.. *er sah sie an* und..ich mein du bist auch nicht die geselligste (15:51) Alana: da mach ich mir schonmal sorgen und dann spielst du die gleich wieder runter (15:52) jamie: J: tut mir leid du hast recht...es ist wirklich seltsam wie sehr er sich zurück gezogen hat.. (15:53) Linus: *als er auf dem parkplatz ankam, stieg er aus und sah sich um, dann ging er auf den schulhof zu* (15:54) Alana: *sie nickte* ich will nur nicht, dass er in irgendwelche schiefen sachen gerät (15:55) jamie: vielleicht..*josh schien zu überlegen* sollten wir mit trum und dad reden? (15:56) jamie: *jamies hände umklammerten die kante der platte,sein blick blieb auf einem brünettem mädchen haften* (15:57) Alana: vielleicht... aber ich glaube nicht, dass er ihnen erzählen würde, was mit ihm los ist (15:58) Linus: *schließlich ging er über dne schulhof, josh und amanda bemerkte er nicht, er steuerte in richtugn jamie zu, dabei folgte linus blick kurz dem von jamie* (16:00) jamie: alana....) (16:00) Alana: :P) (16:00) Linus: oh... sry) (16:00) jamie: J: vielleicht ist es auch einfach nur die pupertät und es legt sich wieder.. *er versuchte sie zu berühgen.* (16:02) jamie: *jamie konnte regelrecht spüren wie linus auf ihm zu kam, verwundert sah er direkt zu linus* (16:03) Alana: na gut... aber ich werde ihn im...*in dem moment sah sie linus*...was will der denn hier? (16:04) jamie: *auch josh sah nun zu linus* ich denke er macht sich ebenfalls sorgen.. (16:04) Linus: *er hingegen setzte sich, als wär nie etwas gewesen, neben jamie, jetzt erst wandte er den blick von de rbrünetten zu jamie ab* die solltest du dir schnappen *er hob kurz die augenbrauen* (16:05) jamie: was redest du da? *james runzelte die stirn,als würde er nicht verstehen was er von ihm wollte* (16:06) Linus: *er runzelte ebenfalls die stirn jedoch eher darrüber weil jamie es nicht verstand* na die kleine da *er nickte zu der brünetten* (16:06) Alana: der und sorgen machen? bestimmt nicht! *sagte sie grimmig und beobachtete linus ganz genau, dazu bereit jeden moment aufzuspringen und zu den beiden zu laufen* (16:08) jamie: *jedoch sah er nicht zu ihr. natürlich wusste er wen linus meinte* was willst du hier? (16:08) jamie: J: er wird ihn bestimmt nichts tuen wollen..so dumm ist nicht einmal er.. *er wollte alana weiterhin besänftigen. auch wenn alana es nicht zu geben würde, so wusste er das james ihr quasi heillig war* (16:10) Alana: klar, nachdem er ihn gestern bevormunde und bei sich zuhause einsperren wollte (16:11) Linus: was soll ich schon wollen *er zuckte mit den schultern* da man dich zu deinem schutz schenbar zwingen muss (16:12) jamie: J: er wollte was? *er sah nun alana irritiert an* alana..auch wenn du linus nicht grade magst.. jetzt überleg mal.. selbst linus würde dies nicht grade ohne grund machen.. wir wissen doch das iwas nicht mit ihm stimmt.. *er hielt einen moment inne* vielleicht.. naja.. linus ist visionist.. vil hat er wirklich seine gründe.. (16:13) jamie: joshua..und alana sind hier sie geben schon acht..ausserdem..kann ich gut auf mich selbst acht geben.. *er rutschte von der platte* (16:13) Alana: deswegen muss er ihn ja noch lange nicht festhalten *sie sah immer noch zu jamie und linus* (16:14) Linus: *er runzelte einen moment die stirn udn sah sich verstohlen um, konnte jedoch weder den einen noch die anderen sehn, er folgte jedoch jamie* kannst du das? das sah mir gestern nicht so aus, tut mir leid (16:15) jamie: J: vielleicht.. ich sag es nicht gern..aber es spricht schon für linus.. ich meine wenn er ihn sterben gesehen hat? (16:15) jamie: ich hab ein fehler gemacht okay.. *er sah ihn an* aber ich hatte keine andere wahl gehabt.. (16:16) Alana: ich kann auch auf ihn aufpassen! *sie stand nun auf* (16:19) Linus: und ich hab sie auch nicht *er zuckte mit den schulternÜ (16:20) jamie: J: das weiss ich... *er stand ebenfalls auf* mal ehrlich alana..egal was linus machen würde es sei falsch. (16:20) jamie: *er rollte seine augen* ich bin kein kleines kind mehr (16:21) Linus: ja das weiss ich, aber so verhälst du dich (16:21) Alana: *sie verdrehte die augen* das würde er umgekehrt ja genauso sehen, als kein grund mitleid mit linus zu haben*sie ging nun zu den beiden* (16:26) jamie: *er sah linus an* nein..du siehst es so.. du siehst mich so.. und darauf hab ich keine lust.. such dir jemanden den du bemuttern kannst... vil. mit ein wenig mehr aufrichtigkeit.. *nun spürte er alana und auch josh auf sie zukommen,wesshalb er nun richtung schultor ging* (16:27) jamie: *als josh james weglaufen sah,ahnte er was nun geschehen wird* (16:28) Linus: *er verdrehte die augen, wie kontne man nru so stur sein. als er ihm folgen woltle bemerkte er jedoch alana (ha!)* (16:28) jamie: orden..wir brauchen einen Orden) (16:28) Alana: *alana (! :P) war vor linus stehen geblieben* ich wusste gar nicht, dass du noch zur schule gehts (16:29) Linus: *er hob eine augenbraue+ und was machst du hier? kleine kinder erschrecken? (16:31) jamie: J: *wie so oft versuchte Joshua als schlichter einzutreten* hey.. jetzt ist gut..wir sind alle wegen der gleichen sache hier..also... (16:32) Alana: *sie wollte etwas erwidern, ließ es dann aber, als josh dazwischenging* okay, was willst du wirklich hier? *fragte sie dann in leicht genervtem tonfall* (16:34) Linus: mich um deinen bruder kümmern, im gegensatz zu dir.. *er sah alana an, dann sah er johs an* (16:35) Alana: ich kann mich ja schlecht um ihn kümmern, wenn du ihn bei dir festhälst (16:36) jamie: *josh seuftzte. er ahnte schon das so enden würde.* (16:38) Linus: ich halte ihn nicht fest nur find ich die unterwelt als spielplatz ein wenig verfehlt dass du dich da wohl fühlst ist mir klar (16:39) Alana: er ist kein kleines kind mehr.... aber dass du dich überall einmischen musst, ist mir klar (16:40) Linus: einmischen?! er ist 15, nichteinmal hier volljährig und dort unten schon gar nicht eien große nummer,d ass sich jeder dämon von ihm fernhält (16:42) jamie: *jamie hatte mittlerweile das schulgelände verlassen, auch wenn er die gabe als kleinen vorteil sah,so schlimm empfand er es doch wieder diese negativen gefühle spüren zu müssen und die zwischen alana und linus waren gewaltig.* (16:43) Alana: ich weiß wie alt er ist, er ist immerhin MEIN bruder (16:44) jamie: J: so kommen wir nicht weiter... *er sah nun linus an* was hast du eig gesehen (16:45) Linus: *er wandte sich von alana schließich ab und sah josh an* diese dämonen haben ihn getötet.. für mich sah es aber nicht nach einem rachel feldzug, weil er in ihr terreterium eingedrungen war aus... *er schüttelte dne kopf* (16:46) jamie: *er sah nun von alana zu linus* denkst du james hat iwas angestellt was diese dämonen nicht gefallen könnte? (16:47) Linus: vorstellbar *er zuckte mit dens chultern* was mich aber mehr wudnert.. sie sind verschwunden aber... es war so als wurden sie gerufen irgendwie.. (16:48) Alana: *sie sagte erstmal nichts, hörte aber aufmerksam zu* (16:50) jamie: gerufen? wie meinst du das? (16:52) Linus: als würden sie einem lockruf folgen.. ich weiss nicht genau. (16:54) jamie: *er sah wieder von alana zu linus.* wer weiss worin er geraten ist.. *nun war seine tonlage wirklich besorgt (16:54) jamie: * (16:55) Alana: hast du irgendwelche anhaltspunkte, was das für dämonen gewesen sein könnten? *auch sie war nun besorgt, dass sie sogar den streit mi linus außer acht ließ* (16:58) jamie: *jamie lief ziellos die strasse entlang, wieder trug er die kopfhörer auf den ohren. von alana und linus ,,verbündung´´ ahnte er nicht das geringste. er war der meinung das alana ihm gewaltig die meinung geigte und er danach ersteinmal ruhe vor ihm haben wird* (16:58) Linus: *er hingegen vergaß es dennoch nicht* würdest du mich arbeiten lassen hätte ich vielleicht schon was *er sah alana mit einer desinteressierten miene an* (17:00) Alana: *sie zog die augenbrauen hoch* ich wüsst nicht, wann ich deine "Arbeit" verhindern hätte (17:01) Linus: jede sekunde in der du mich mit deiner anwesendheit schädigst, zum beispiel (17:01) Alana: ich hab dich nicht gebeten her zu kommen (17:02) Linus: gut, dann kannst du ja verschwinden *er zuckte mit den schultern* (17:03) jamie: für eine minute dachte ich wirklich euch ginge es um james...+er sah beide an* (17:03) Alana: *sie sah josh an* mir geht es um jamie... ich wäre sogar dazu bereit mit dem da zusammen zu arbeiten, aber er ist sich ja zu fein dazu (17:05) Linus: nein, glaub mir, es ist leidglich zu deinem schutz *er sah alana an, dann sah er zu josh* ich schaff das schon allein (17:07) jamie: *nun war es josh der sich gegen linus stellte* nichts für ungut linus.. aber er ist unser bruder. ich muss alana recht geben.. (17:08) Linus: euer bruder, hm? *er sah alana an* udn wann hat euch das schoneinmal interessiert? *er hob eien augenbraue* (17:08) Alana: aber er muss nun mal immer den helden spielen *meinte sie gehässig* was weißt du schon von mir und meinem bruder? *fragte sie dann auf linus' bemerkung hin* (17:11) jamie: *joshua sah linus irritiert an* was redest du da? (17:15) Linus: nun wär mir nicht irgendeinmal gesagt worden, dass ihr geschwister seid, ich wär nie nur im geringsten auf die idee gekommen aber jetzt plötzlich ist er der kleinen bruder, mh?! *er sah beide a danns chüttelte er den kopf* (17:17) jamie: *joshua war nun sprachlos, er wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte* (17:17) Alana: *alana hingegen wurde schon wieder wütend, linus wusste ddoch überhaupt nicht, wie sie zu jamie stand* ach, du meinst du wärst da als großer bruder besser geeignet? (17:18) Linus: *er dachte iennen kurzen moment nach* ihr seid es zumindestens nicht (17:19) Alana: wie schön, dass du das beurteilen kannst! (17:19) jamie: *jamie fand sich in dem kleinen park wieder, er setzte sich auf einer bank und lehnte sich zurück,er schloss die augen und atmete tief durch. um diese uhrzeit war der park meistens leer,so wie auch am diesen. jamie genoss die ruhe um ihm herrum* (17:26) Linus: *er sha alana an* ich denke schon (17:27) Alana: na, dann erzähl doch mal was du vor hast um ihn zu retten (17:28) Linus: *er hob eine augenbraue als wü+rde ihm eine idee kommen* bringt mich in die unterwelt und ich lass mir was einfallen *er sah beide an* (17:30) Alana: das ist alles? *sie hatte irgendwie mehr erwartet* (17:31) jamie: *auch er hob die augenbraue* als ob wir zulassen das du da alleine rumschirrst.. (17:31) Linus: ich bin mir absolut besser ihr habt einen ausgereifteren plan (17:31) Linus: mich nicht ber euren bruder? *er hob eine augenbraue* (17:32) Alana: was?) (17:34) Linus: aber*) (17:35) jamie: *joshua sah linus an, iwie hatte er recht. er hätte wirklich nicht zulassen dürfen das jamie zur uw schimmert.* okay.. wenn ich dich hinschimmer..bleib ich bei dir.. wir erledigen sie zusammen (17:35) Alana: ah, jetzt ergibt es sinn, da oben hat ja noch josh was gesagt^^) (17:36) Alana: *alana überlegte* schön *willigte sie dann ein* (17:36) Linus: *er biss kurz die zähne zusammen* na schön, wenns sein muss *schließlich war er nicht seine schwester * (17:39) jamie: *er nickte und sah alana an* also.. vielleicht kriegen wir iwas aus jamie noch herraus.. (17:41) Alana: geht ihr in die unterwelt, ich kümmer mich um ihn (17:44) Linus: *er nickte, danns ah er zu josh* na dann lass uns los (17:46) jamie: *joshua nickte und sah zu alana* pass auf euch auf, schliesslich ging er mit linus vom schulhof* (17:47) Linus: *er folgte josh nachdem er alana einen prüfenden blick zuwarf* (17:48) Alana: *alana verließ ebenfalls den schulhof und lief ein stück, dann schimmerte sie sich zu jamie, sie hatte keine schwierigkeiten ihn zu finden* (17:48) jamie: *josh sah zu linus schliesslich legte er seine hand auf seine sschulter und schimmerte mit ihm zur uw* (17:49) jamie: *jamie öffnete die augen und sah zu alana,er runzelte die stirn* was machst du den hier? (17:51) Alana: *sie sah jamie eine weile an* ich wollte nochmal mit dir reden (17:52) Linus: *dort angekommen sah sich linus um, er sha an den kahel höhlen wänden entlang, die gespickt mit fackeln waren, es war ruhig, sienem empfindne anch zu ruhig für die unterwelt*